


The Morning after the End

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: The morning after the team dissolved, Episode 4.22





	The Morning after the End

When Happy wakes up the morning after Scorpion split up, she’s forgotten for a minute that both she and her husband are now unemployed. The realization hits her when she notices the time, and sees that she and Toby have slept in much later than they should have if they were going to make it to work on time. That’s when the memories came flooding back. Walter’s lie, Florence’s crush, and the mass exodus that left Scorpion fractured.

Happy looked over at Toby, he was sleeping so peacefully that she didn’t want to wake him up, but she needed him to keep her calm, as she was just about to start freaking out. So, she reached over and grabbed onto his arm; tight.

“Ow, what? Happy, let go!” Toby was suddenly wide awake and sitting up, trying to free himself from his wife’s vice-like grip.

She did let go, glad that he could share in her worries now that he was also awake.

“What kind of wake up call was that?” He demanded, rubbing his arm. “I thought we talked about appropriate touching in bed.” Then he looked over at her, since she wasn’t apologizing or making excuses for her behavior. “Happy? What’s wrong, sugar?

“We’re unemployed.”

Apparently, Toby had also momentarily forgotten about the events of the previous night. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. “Right. I must have forgotten when I was ripped from sleep by the jaws of death.”

Happy ignored his dig at her. “We just decided to start looking into adoption and now, without jobs, we’ll never be able to adopt or even foster a child. With our backgrounds it was going to be hard enough, but what are we going to do without jobs?”

“Luckily we are geniuses, we’ll think of something.” Toby said while pulling Happy over to him, so he could physically reassure her.

“Paige and Sylvester are also out of jobs. It felt so good walking out, but now I feel horrible,” Happy mumbled into Toby’s chest.

“Do you want to go back?” Toby asked hesitantly.

“No.”

“Well, then, let’s get ready for the day while we think up some possibilities and meet at the breakfast table with some ideas to share.” Toby started trying to get out from under Happy to go and shower, but he again noticed her lack of movement. “Sweetheart? Do you not want to think separately for a minute and then bring our thoughts together? We can start together, but it will be more efficient if we think while we dress and shower.”

Lost in thought, Happy shook her head to clear a thought, then answered, “I’ve already started thinking, go shower.”

“Yes, dear.” Toby answered, then extricated himself from the bed and left their room.  
~~~~~~~~  
After they were both showered, dressed and ready for the day, they met in the kitchen for breakfast and prepared to fix their problems.

Happy started. “I still have access to my Dad’s garage. I guess I could get it up and running, though that won’t pay our bills, or get us approved as adoptive parents.” She looked down, disappointed that she hadn’t been able to think of anything else.

“My darling, you are brilliant!” Toby exclaimed.

Happy’s look went from hopeless to confused, but she didn’t change anything else.

“You see,” Toby continued, “I came up with a brilliant plan, but I knew it wouldn’t work here. You have now reminded me of garage space that we can use and I think this plan is going to be perfect! You call Sly, I’ll call Paige. Get them to meet us at your Dad’s garage in an hour and we’ll be in business again!” With that Toby grabbed his things, and started calling Paige as he walked out the door.

Happy just stared after him. He could be so infuriating sometimes. He did seem to have some kind of plan, which was better than her pathetic plan, she hoped. She grabbed a bite to eat, called Sly, and rode her motorcycle to her Dad’s shop, since Toby had taken her truck. She figured she should at least get the office looking presentable for people, if they were going to have a meeting there.

Sylvester had not been in the mood for a meeting, and Happy assumed that Toby had met with the same reluctance from Paige. Hopefully they would both at least show up. Happy got to Quinn’s Automotive first and opened all of the doors to air it out. She hooked up an air compressor to blow the dust off of all of the surfaces in the office and then looked around for chairs or stools that she and her friends could all sit on. When she’d been there and working for almost forty-five minutes, Toby strolled in. 

“Happy, this place looks great. Did Sly agree to come?” After her affirmative nod, he continued. “Paige really wasn’t interested until I promised her that we wouldn’t mention Walter, so I’m going to try very carefully not to do that.” He sat on the main desk and pulled a bunch of papers out of his satchel.

“Are you going to tell me anything?” Happy asked.

“I think it will be better if I only have to say this once. Look, here’s Sly.”

Sylvester had been walking dazedly around the bays looking for Happy. He was expecting her to be working on a car since all of the doors were open. Toby had to call him three times before Sly looked up, saw them, and headed to the office.

“Hey, pal!” Toby called. “I know you aren’t feeling good, but I have a fantastic idea that will at least take your mind off of the incident.” Toby added finger quotes around “the incident” for emphasis, though Sylvester did not need him to.

Sylvester found an open chair and sat down heavily. “Hey, what’s up guys,” he said, but his body language was screaming that he wasn’t really asking to get an answer.

Toby continued, “We’re just waiting for Paige, and then I’m going to knock your socks off with my Fantastic Idea.”

“Ok.” Sylvester replied, staring at the ground.

Happy and Toby shared a look, and then Toby went back to the papers he had been organizing and Happy tried to clear away some more of the items that were specific to her father and his business.

They only had another ten minutes to wait before Paige showed up.

“Sorry I’m late, guys. I had to drop Ralph off at school, and then I habitually started driving to the other garage. That caused an emotional response in me and so I had to pull over for a minute.” Paige explained miserably.

Toby stood up and welcomed her, saying, “It’s fine. Take a seat and hold onto your hats. I know I’m the only one who wears a hat, but still, this is going to be one Fantastic Idea.”

“Toby, get on with it.” Happy said impatiently. She had been waiting the longest to hear this idea of his and patience was not a strength of hers.

“I’m getting there. Okay, look around and tell me what we have here.”

“Two broken hearts and four unemployed adults,” Paige answered.

“No, no. I mean yes, but not for long. What I meant was, we have three geniuses: a beautiful engineer, a top rate mathematician, and the world’s greatest behaviorist. We also have Mrs. EQ, who can deal with the normals, and who also happens to be the genius whisperer. Do you get it?”

“Get what, dummy.” Happy was way beyond her normal ability of trying to understand Toby this morning.

“We can have our own business. We have everything we had at our last job, except he-who-shall-not-be-named. We already know about the jobs that are lined up, so if we put pitches together Paige can get us in the door, and we can be competition for old what’s-his-name. Thoughts?” Toby asked as he finished explaining.

Most of them had a gleam of new found excitement in their eyes, though two of them were still nursing broken hearts.

“I can get the paperwork started for a new business. I did all of the paperwork before. I know what to do and who to call.” Paige started off slowly, and gained speed as she gained confidence in this idea. “I also have government contacts, so we can do without Cabe, if we have to.”

“I am finished with some ideas for those pitches, I just need Sly’s help with the math,” Happy added.

“Math is my happy place.” Sly smiled, though it didn’t go all the way to his eyes just yet.

“Great!” Toby exclaimed. “I picked up the forms this morning. We just need a name to call our company and then to get our work spaces set up. And.” He added hesitantly, “someone will need to retrieve our stuff from our previous place of employment.”

Paige spoke up immediately, “I cannot go!”

Sylvester was almost as fast, “I don’t believe I would be a good choice.”

Toby followed, “None of us are, but I think Happy is our best option. Plus,” he turned to look directly at her, “you have the most stuff. I sent him an e-mail requesting a time for you to go over, Happy, and he said he’d have everything packed up by 6.” Toby was trying to look as non-threatening as possible, realizing he may have just bought himself a week on the couch. 

“Why am I the best option?” Happy demanded.

“Because he’s afraid of you. And you and I going together would antagonize him. Plus, all of the tools, you’re the only one who knows which ones are yours and which ones belong to Scorp-”

“Don’t say it” Paige and Sylvester shouted at the same time.

“Well, that is logical,” Happy conceded, “but you will be in the truck in case I haul off and hit him and need a getaway driver.”

Toby smiled at Happy’s joke, what he hoped was a joke, and he turned to the group and said, “Let’s get to work!”


End file.
